I Fell in Love with Him, Am I Wrong?
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang terjadi karena sebuah kejadian. Sedikit bumbu pertentangan dari para sahabat. / CRACK PAIR! OkiSoyo. Cliche plot. Shoujo plot. / Don't Like Don't Read. Simple
**I Fell in Love with Him, Am I Wrong?**

Warning: OkiSoyo. _Crack pair._ _Head-canon_. _High school!_ _AU_. 18 _y.o_!Okita Sougo, Kamui. _17y.o_!Tokugawa Soyo, Kagura, Imai Nobume. _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description. Too quick/slow pace? Super_ **OOC** _. Typo(s)? Cliche plot._ _Shoujo plot._ Abal.

Keterangan _: Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR) for sure_. Tidak ada OkiKagu sama sekali. Karena jikapun ada, hati ini inginnya OkiKagu hahaha. Trio perempuan sadis sekelas, Kamui dan Okita sekelas. Penampilan Kagura itu yang _2 years skip_.

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah di atap sebuah SMA ...

"Aku menyukai Okita-san," seorang gadis berambut hitam legam memproklamirkan perasaannya.

Kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

 _Masakah harus langsung kepada orangnya?_

Mata biru dan mata merah milik pendengar segera terbelalak, seakan mendengar kabar bahwa gadis yang merupakan gadis semata wayang keluarga Tokugawa yang terpandang itu dihamili seseorang, "SOYO-CHAN?!" memanggil namanya sekeras mungkin adalah satu hal yang dapat dilakukan Kagura seakan itu kata-kata ajaib yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya yang bernama Soyo dengan polos, "Okita-san adalah seorang laki-laki," serunya. Ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya menyukai seorang laki-laki, benar bukan?

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Soyo-chan!" Kepala jingga itu segera memijat kepalanya sakit, ia belum bisa berkomentar banyak dan mengizinkan sahabatnya yang lain untuk berkomentar.

Penyandang marga Imai itu menerima kode yang diberikan Kagura dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Dibandingkan salah ..." kunyah, kunyah, "Lebih tepatnya tidak benar, (1)" komentar Nobume sambil mengunyah lagi donat kesukaannya.

Bulir keringat muncul satu di pipi Soyo, "Bukankah itu artinya sama saja, Nobume-san?" ia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Soyo-chan ..." lirih gadis bercepol dua itu, "Nobume benar. Itu hal yang tidak benar ..." Soyo menelengkan sedikit kepala hitamnya, "ITU HAL YANG SANGAT. TIDAK. ADA. BENARNYA!" adik perempuan Kamui itu menekankan setiap katanya.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Kagura-chan, Nobume-san?"

"Karena ..." kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, "kau jatuh kepada si Sadis satu Itu, pilihan yang tidak buruk jika kau hanya ingin fisiknya," kunyah lagi, kunyah lagi, "tetapi, menyangkut kepribadiannya ..." kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, "Percayalah, ia orang paling akhir yang ingin kaukencani, Soyo," akhirnya tiga Pon de Ring habis.

"Aku tahu," senyum Soyo merekah lebar, "aku tahu dia seorang sadis. Bukankah itu sama seperti kita?"

"SOYO-CHAN! Sudah kubilang bukan itu masalahnya!" Kagura lama-lama bisa botak seperti Papinya.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Keluarga Tokugawa adalah salah satu keluarga yang memiliki saham terbesar di Jepang. Karena harta pula kehidupan para keluarga Tokugawa terancam, tidak jarang menemukan beberapa penjaga khusus di sekitar Tokugawa Soyo, anak bungsu dari generasi Tokugawa ke 14.

Kalian bilang penjaganya banyak? Kalian belum lihat penjaga Tokugawa Shigeshige.

Demi memperketat keamanan Soyo, keluarga Tokugawa membayar khusus dua keluarga yang terkenal kemampuan melindungi diri. Keluarga Sasaki, yang memerintahkan salah satu anak angkatnya Imai Nobume, dan Keluarga Yato, yang menugasi Kagura untuk menjaga adik Shigeshige itu. Kenapa perempuan? Agar mereka bisa selalu berada di samping Soyo. Tetapi, tenang saja, Imai Nobume sangat mahir merupakan salah satu pemain kendo terbaik, sedangkan Kagura menguasai bela diri khas nenek moyangnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat dan segera mendapat julukan trio sadis bersaudara oleh si bungsu Shimura.

Di akhir tahun pertama SMA, Soyo mendadak lelah dengan semua kehidupannya. Ia ingin sekali saja menjadi perempuan normal tanpa ada penjaga dan diperlakukan seperti guci kaca yang rapuh. Ia juga bisa (sedikit) bela diri! Nobume dan Kagura-chan pernah mengajarkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam kabur dari rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang tradisional itu.

"Ke mana aku harus pergi?" gumamnya dengan riang.

Ia memasang jaket hijaunya dan memasang tudungnya. Rambutnya ia ikat model ekor kuda. Gadis 16 tahun itu segera pergi bermain di pusat permainan, yang dilarang karena tempat tersebut sangat tidak pantas untuknya. Ia mencoba _pachinko_ , ternyata asyik juga. Ia membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan, ia juga tidak pernah mencobanya. Dan masih banyak lagi hal yang ia berusaha lakukan.

Hingga ada yang menyadari identitasnya. Sialnya ia, tempat itu sangat strategis untuk lokasi penculikan. Sebuah taman kota yang sepi.

"Wah, wah. Bukankah gadis ini adalah seorang Tokugawa?"

 _Sial, ia ketahuan!_

"Kita bisa mendapatkan uang jika mengembalikannya, ah, ataukah kita bersandiwara untuk menculiknya agar bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak?"

Seorang demi seorang dari kumpulan preman itu mulai mendekat, ia segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa ia harus lari tetapi kakinya bergetar ... Kakinya sama sekali tidak bekerja sama dengannya! Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Bersiap menerima apapun yang terjadi ...

 _Maafkan aku sudah menjadi anak nakal,_ Nii _-sama!_

"Ke sini kau uang–AAAAAH!" sebelum tangan-tangan dekil itu bisa meraih Soyo, pekikan kesakitan segera terdengar.

Iris cokelat itu segera terbuka dan menatap seseorang tengah memukuli dengan pedang kendo dan menendang para preman itu. Cahaya di situ sangat remang, tetapi, ia mengenali sosok itu ...

Seorang pemuda dengan surai cokelat pasirnya, "Huh, kalian benar-benar membuat keributan malam-malam," lalu, iris merah darah yang sekarang tengah menatapnya, "Kau tidak apa, Tokugawa-san?" suara datar itu ...

 _Milik Okita Sougo._

Soyo mendadak menjadi batu, tetapi, untunglah dunia nyata membangunkannya kembali, "A-aku tidak apa-apa ..." jawab Soyo setengah bergumam.

"Tidak seharusnya tuan putri sepertimu keluyuran malam-malam seperti ini," serunya, "bukankah biasanya kau bersama _China_ dan gadis donat itu?"

"A-ah, ya ..." Sial, ia bisa diadukan kepada kedua penjaganya yang paling protektif.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku dapat menggunakan hal ini sebagai keuntunganku sendiri," Sougo mengangkat bahunya, "aku akan menjaga rahasia ini jika ada balasannya," sebuah senyum sadis diperlihatkan oleh salah satu pemain kendo terbaik di SMA Gintama.

 _Deg!_

"Ba-baiklah, Okita-senpai. aku menerima perjanjian itu selama kau tidak melaporkannya kejadian ini kepada Kagura-chan dan Nobume-san ..." jawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dari dadanya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat, kenapa udara di sini mendadak menjadi panas? Apa perasaan baru ini?

 _Tokugawa Soyo, tahun ke 2 di SMA Gintama, baru saja mengalami cinta pertamanya._

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"SOYO-CHAN, AKU TIDAK PAHAM APA YANG BAGUS DARI SI SADIS SIALAN ITU?!" Kagura masih tidak terima dengan pernyataan temannya. Bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia menunjuk ke arah orangnya langsung.

Ke lapangan.

Kebetulan Sougo dan Kamui, kakak laki-laki Kagura, sekelas. Sehingga terlihat jelas kalau mereka berdua sedang bersaing untuk mendapatkan skor yang lebih banyak.

"Soyo," panggil Nobume dengan nada datar, tak lupa di pelukannya ada selusin donat, "Menyukai Okita itu banyak konsekuensinya. Kau tidak lihat perempuan-perempuan yang berusaha menarik perhatiaannya?" giliran gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menunjuk gerombolan perempuan yang menyoraki nama Okita (dan sebenarnya Kamui juga) dengan menggunakan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

"Itu menjijikan, Nobume. Kenapa banyak perempuan yang menyukainya?!" gadis pindahan dari daratan Cina itu segera melahap _sukonbu_ -nya tanpa ampun.

"Ng, Kagura-chan, satu sahabatmu di sini menyukainya."

"KARENA ITU!"

"Tapi, Kagura," Nobume bersuara lagi, jarang-jarang si penyuka donat itu banyak bicara, "bukankah sikap Pangeran Sadis itu kepada Soyo itu berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya?"

"Ia juga berbeda saat di depan kita, Nobume! Ia menjadi si Sadis sialan yang rasanya ingin kubuang saja ke Danau Kenanga, (2)" keluh gadis kelahiran November itu kesal.

"Tepat," kunyah, kunyah, kunyah, "Di depan gadis pada umumnya, ia sangat menjaga imaji. Di depan kita, gadis kuat, ia tidak akan segan menunjukkan seluruh kesadisan dan kebrutalannya. Tetapi, kepada Soyo. Ia tetap menunjukkan kesadisannya tanpa menghilangkan kebaikannya."

Mendadak hening.

"No-Nobume-san jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu!" Soyo mendadak jadi malu sendiri, "A-aku yakin itu hanya karena aku seorang Tokugawa!" belanya.

 _Benar, karena ia seorang Tokugawa, maka seorang Pangeran Sadis pun akan segan padanya._

Gadis Tokugawa itu diam-diam menghela nafas dan kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Secara ajaib, mata cokelat itu bertemu pandang dengan mata merah itu. Sebuah seringai, atau senyuman sadis, segera ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Itu cukup membuat Soyo salah tingkah.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Aku lelah dengan perasaan ini. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini juga," tekad Soyo bulat.

"Ng, Soyo-chan, kau sudah pikirkan ini matang-matang?!" semenjak Kagura mengetahui sahabatnya itu menyukai rivalnya, Kagura terlihat sangat panik. Entah karena takut gadis Tokugawa itu diapa-apakan oleh si SM _fetish_.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah siap jika ditolak," serunya optimis. Nobume menghela napas diam-diam, ia sudah menyiapkan banyak kali kardus _sukonbu_ untuk menghibur putri Tokugawa itu.

Mata biru Kagura segera memandang sahabatnya sendu, "Aku hanya ingin kau senang, Soyo-chan ..." lirihnya, "Jika kelak kau membencinya dan ingin menghajar si Sadis sialan itu ... Serahkan saja padaku!" serunya dengan kepalan tangan ke atas.

Soyo tertawa, "Tenang saja, Kagura-chan! Aku pergi dulu ya, Kagura-chan, Nobume-san!" ia melangkah kakinya ke luar kelas dengan sebuah cokelat pedas kesukaan seniornya itu.

 _Okita-senpai, aku ingin bertemu denganmu di atas sekolah pukul xx hari ini._

Ia sebenarnya sempat merasa gugup saat akan membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah, tetapi, ia harus berani! Dengan mantap ia buka pintu itu dan tepat di seberangnya, sosok itu sudah menanti.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Tokugawa-san," sapanya kasual.

Tanpa membuang waktunya, Soyo dengan mantap melangkah dan segera menyodorkan sekotak cokelat itu.

"Ini bukan hari _valentine_ ," komentar pemuda kelahiran Juli itu sambil menatap benda yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Soyo, wajahnya mendadak memanas. Angin dingin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya tidak cukup untuk mendinginkan wajahnya, "aku menyukaimu, Okita-senpai."

Sougo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Oh itu," lalu, kotak cokelat itu segera diambil ketua divisi satu komite kedisiplinan, "Terima kasih cokelatnya dan Tokugawa-san ..." ia menggantung kalimatnya.

 _Yep, setelah ini ia akan mendengar balasannya. Entah baik atau buruk, ia sudah siap._

 _Atau tidak._

"Bukankah tentang hal itu pernah kubahas? Sudah kubilang bukan? Selama ada balasannya, aku tidak akan memberitahukan rahasiamu itu," ulang Sougo tanpa melepaskan ekspresi datarnya. Soyo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda di depannya.

Saking canggungnya, bahkan desiran angin pun malu untuk lewat di antara mereka.

"Ma-maksud, Okita-senpai?" ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sougo tersenyum lembut.

"Balasan perasaanku tentu saja," sekali lagi pemuda bermarga Okita itu menggantikan senyumannya dengan sebuah seringai khasnya. Ia tentu sangat menikmati ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang kebingungan dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya.

"O-oh jadi begitu ..."

 _Tokugawa Soyo, tahun kedua di SMA Gintama, cinta pertamanya bersambut._

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

1) Penggunaan kata larangan (seperti tidak, jangan) jauh lebih negatif setahu saya.

2) Danau Kenanga itu danau yang di depan Perpustakaan Pusat UI. Ini tertulis begitu saja.

.

 _A/N_ : Shaun kembali dengan _OS crack pair_ , _LOL_. Mendadak belakangan senang cari _pairing_ yang tidak lazim tetapi masih ada kemungkinan. Saya tahu tidak seharusnya saya mengetik cerita ini di tengah kesibukan yang super padat ...

Saya akan menulis OkiKaguSoyo. Lebih tepatnya _onesided_!OkiSoyo. _onesided_!OkiKagu juga mungkin. LOL. Lalu, ShinNobu atau ShinSoyo atau GinNobu atau KamuNobu. Hehe /dzig.

Jangan takut untuk memberikan kritik dan saran! Maaf saya belum bisa aktif menjadi pembaca dan pemberi _review_.

 _Have a nice dream!_

Shaun.


End file.
